Simon's party
by foreverandalwaysjaceandjasper
Summary: This is a story set a week before Simon's 17th birthday party. Set after CoG. Rated T but there is some swearing read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Shopping with Izzy

Clary woke up to a glum and rainy day outside the institute. For the past month she had been settling into the institute nicely, her room was beautifully designed in gold and green by Isabelle. She had a large white antique bed and her walls were a green and gold velvet wallpaper. Isabelle wanted the room to be gold and green because of her and Jace's eyes. The end result was outstanding everyone in the institute and Luke, Simon and Clary's mother loved it.

Clary walked over to the white couch in the corner of her room and snuggled up to all the pillows, she looked out of the large window in the institute and grabbed the book she was reading the night before. After twenty minutes of reading Isabelle burst into the room.. "Isabelle, it's seven in the morning" Clary mumbled "Your point is?" Isabelle said while coming over to Clary and plucking the book from her hands "my point is what if I was sleeping"

"Clary you and I both know there is but a week left until Simon's birthday party and you would never sleep past seven with that kind of pressure" Isabelle said putting her hands on her hips. "Go get ready and we'll go to the party store to get decorations." She said and in a powerful tone and left the room, Clary sighed and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day and settled on a green cardigan with light wash jeans and converse.

"Wow Clary, you almost look as good as me" Isabelle said "See I told you that shopping trip with me would change you"

"Yes, you did and now, oh god I can't believe I'm going to say this, I actually like clothes." Clary made a face while saying this and Isabelle stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

At the party store Isabelle and Clary decided on red decorations because, ironically red is Simon's favorite color. "Izzy, did you send out the decorations?" Clary asked. "Ya, and do we have to invite the mundies" she whined. "Isabelle, first we already sent out the invites, two if we had a party without them it would just be you, me, Jace, Alec, Maia and Magnus and thirdly it's his seventeenth birthday not yours and we're inviting his friends not yours." Izzy was about to say something but decided better of it.

The girls returned to the institute at about eleven and decided to go to taki's for lunch and just as they were leaving Jace and Alec caught up with them and wanted to go too. "Hey" said Jace walking over to Clary. He put his arms around her waste and they kissed passionately until Izzy interrupted by saying "not that I mind your guy's relationship but I don't want to see it every time I walk in a room."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon's party

Taki's and jealousy issues.

The restaurant was busy but they managed to get their regular table. As soon as Kaelie saw Jace come in she perked up and walked over in her high heels making sure to try and flaunt her "assets" as Isabelle liked to call them, Izzy rolled her eyes at this. "Hey, Jace" she said in a flirtatious voice. She nodded to the others but kept her eyes focused on Jace who was hiding in his menu. He knew Clary didn't like Kaelie and every time she came here she stared daggers at the waitress. "So what would you guys like? Jace the usual?" she giggled. Clary was fuming and as mad as she was Jace found that she was cute when she was jealous. Kaelie jotted down Jace's, Alec's and Izzy's orders then started to walk away but Isabelle called her back over and pointed towards Clary. I'm small but I'm not that small she thought to herself. "Oh right, the mundie. What do you want?" Kaelie asked her in a rude voice everyone was staring at Clary when she slammed down her menu on the table and said "Alright, that's it bitch!" Everyone in the restaurant turned towards the table and Alec and Jace slid down in their seats embarrassed but Isabelle was grinning like a little girl. "What did you just call me?" Kaelie asked astounded.

"You heard me, just because I managed to date Jace while you never could doesn't mean you can ignore me!" Clary shouted

"Who said we never dated?" Kaelie yelled back

"My boyfriend, ya, that's right I actually talk to him not just make out with him like some slut!" Clary yelled looking Kaelie straight in the eyes on that last part. "Now, if I could please get a coffee and some fucking pancakes we'll be ok here. You got that?" Clary said sitting down.

Kaelie stomped off towards the kitchen and Alec and Isabelle started breaking down laughing. Jace was still shocked. Everyone turned back to their meal and started to gossip about what just went down. "Clary I never thought you had THAT in you" Alec managed in between laughs. She just nodded and blushed, oh my god she's embarrassed Jace thought. "Sorry about that Jace." Clary whispered. "I'm not. That was hot!" he said to her "what?" she asked. "You ripped her apart. I mean I knew she made you mad but I didn't think she made you that mad." He told her with a huge goofy grin. "But how could you think that was attractive?" Clary asked him. "On anybody else jealousy turns me off but on you it's really cute" he told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I guess it's the small ones that go brains out crazy" Isabelle said while laughing, Clary glared at her. "Here's your food" someone said and the shadowhunters were not surprised to see it was a another waitress. "Thank you" Jace said with a grin that looked like he was the proudest man alive with it on. "Hey, you really ripped Kaelie apart" said the waitress "oh ya I'm really sorry" Clary said her voice full of guilt. "I'm not. That bitch deserved it. She's been eyeing your boyfriend for sometime now and she was always gossiping about him and You. It annoyed the hell out of me." The waitress told her. After finishing their meal Jace was hyper and wanted to get home fast for some reason.

When they got back, Jace pulled Clary into his room. "Clary, you do not know how good you look jealous." He said with such an annoying smile. She glared at the beautiful blonde but before she could make a comeback his lips were on hers. They made out passionately holding each as close as they could before they heard a knock on the door. They both groaned. "Who the hell is it?" Jace asked, angry. "It's Isabelle and I'm coming in." she told them. "Not that I'm complaining Isabelle but why did you decide to knock now? You never have before." Jace and Clary were still wrapped up in each other on his bed. "Well I knew Clary was in here and I didn't feel like seeing one of you shirtless" she told them. "So all those other times you Wanted to see me shirtless" He teased in his cocky tone of voice. "Shut up, did you want to know why I came here?" Isabelle asked them "No, not if it interrupts what we were doing"

"Well this is more important" Isabelle said

"Nothing, nothing is more important than this" Jace told her while pointing towards himself and Clary.

"Well fine this is almost as important, come with me you two." Isabelle said and left the room. Clary started to get up but Jace said "your actually going with her?"

"Yes, it sounded intriguing and your coming too"

"Fine"

"Whipped!" called Isabelle from down the hall.

"Hey! Do you want me to come or not?"


End file.
